When everything changes
by Minou1
Summary: Harrys Welt steht plötzlich auf dem Kopf. Er verliert langsam das vertrauen in seine Umgebung und alles verändert sich. Sirius lebt plötzlich wieder und auch Harrys neuer Lehrer scheint einige Geheimnisse zu haben.
1. Prolog

Und noch etwas.,, was schon auf veröffentlicht ist, ich aber nun auch euch zeigen möchte

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

Titel: When everything changes  
Autor: Ich :D  
Rating: P16-Slash...vielleicht wird es noch 18 mal gucken...  
Pairing: werdet ihr sehen;)  
Warnings: Slash  
Claimer: Die Charaktere, bis auf Emmanuel gehören natürlich J.K.R.  
Disclaimer: Die Story und Emmanuel:)  
Story: Harrys Welt steht plötzlich auf dem Kopf. Er verliert langsam das vertrauen in seine Umgebung und alles verändert sich. Sirius lebt plötzlich wieder und auch Harrys neuer Lehrer scheint einige Geheimnisse zu haben.

HABT GANZ VIEL SPAß BEIM LESEN!

Es war einer dieser Tage, die man nie vergisst. Harry saß in dem Garten seiner Verwandten und dachte über das geschehene nach. Es war lange her gewesen, dass er sich die Zeit nehmen konnte, aber nun wo seine Verwandten im Urlaub waren, hatte er die Zeit.

Es war nicht so, dass er von seinen ihnen vollkommen schlecht behandelt wurde, er musste sich eben um den Haushalt kümmern und ab und zu, wenn er sich wehren wollte, wurde er auch mal geschlagen, aber er musste das ganze ja nur noch ein Jahre aushalten. Denn dann war er, laut Zauberer Gesetz, endlich volljährig. Dann konnte er tun und lassen was er wollte und war endlich frei!

In den wenigen Momenten, wo er Zeit für sich hatte, konnte er in ruhe über alles nachdenken, zum bespiel über seinen Patenonkel…Vor zwei Tagen war dieser plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht. Ein Jahr lang hatte er geglaubt er wäre tot. Ein Jahr hatte er darunter gelitten, dass er Sirius nicht mehr sehen konnte. Ihn nicht mehr hören konnte…das er das letzte stück Erinnerung an seinen Vater, verloren hatte. Die Vater Figur, zu welcher Sirius sich in den kurzen, zwei Jahren, endwickelt hatte.

Vor zwei Tagen jedoch stand dieser Mann stand plötzlich in seiner Küche und lächelte ihn an, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Er lächelte ihn an, als wüsste er nichts von dem ganzen Leid, dass Harry seinetwegen hatte ertragen müssen. Und dann viel diesem Mann doch allen ernstes noch die Frechheit ein, ihm einfach irgendeine Erfundene, Geschichte zu erzählen. Daraufhin hatte er nichts anderes tun können, als ihn raus zuschmeißen. Er hatte seinen eigenen Paten raus geschmissen. Er hatte Sirius einfach hinaus geworfen. Aber was hätte er sonst tun sollen? Einfach zuhören, wie der Mann, der für ihn tot gewesen war, lügen über den Mann erzählte, der für ihn mittlerweile eine Art Großvater war? Wie sollte er ihm glauben, das Albus Dumbeldore ein Lügner war, wenn es doch Sirius gewesen war, der ihn hatte angelogen?! Wenn es doch Sirius gewesen war, der Harry, allem Anschein nach, ein Jahr lang vorgespielt hatte, das er tot sei…

******

Am nächsten Tag machte er sich auf, um endlich seine Schulsachen für das nächste Schuljahr zu besorgen. Es war einiges, was er brauchte, vor allem da Dudley es sich jedes Jahr nicht nehmen konnte, mit seinen Schulsachen zu spielen und dabei nicht wenige zerstört wurden. Immer wieder, wenn er das sah, überlegte er sich wie alt Dudley eigentlich wirklich war.

Zuallererst machte er sich, wie immer, auf zu Gringotts, immerhin brauchte er Geld um sich überhaupt etwas kaufen zu können. Dann ging er in den Bücherladen und holte sich das wichtigste, wobei er dieses Jahr auch ein Buch für schwarze Magie kaufen musste. Er wusste nicht, wieso Dumbledore dies einführte, aber gut ihm sollte es recht sein auch etwas über die Zauber zu lernen, mit welchen der Dunkle Lord arbeitete, denn immerhin konnte man sich besser verteidigen, wenn man die Zauber des Gegners kannte.

Nachdem er seine Bücher alle hatte und den Laden verließ, hörte er wie sein Name gerufen wurde. "Harry! Schön, dass wir dich hier treffen" er drehte sich langsam um und sah in die Gesichter seiner Freunde, Ron und Hermine. Wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet in den Ferien etwas von ihnen zu hören. Wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet, dass sie ihm antworteten, aber er hatte nie auch nur einen Brief bekommen und jetzt standen sie hier und meinten, es wäre schön ihn zu sehen?!

Er ignorierte das Misstrauen, dachte er doch, es läge nur an Sirius und seiner Lügengeschichte, dass Ron und Hermine nur seinen Ruhm haben wollten. Im Vorjahr hatte er schon an seinen Freunden gezweifelt und sie hatten ihm einfach nicht schreiben dürfen...Außerdem, wieso hätten sie die letzten paar Jahre das alles mit ihm durchgemacht, wenn ihnen die Freundschaft nichts wert war?!

"Hey. Ich hab auch gehofft euch hier zu sehen" Und das meinte er auch so, wie er es sagte. Er umarmte beide und sah dann grinsend von einem zur anderen. Sein grinsen wurde auch gleich erwidert, „Was habt ihr gemacht in den Ferien?" Hermine sah erst zu Ron und dann zu Harry.

„Ich finde hier draußen sollte man sich nicht unterhalten. Gehen wir doch rein okay?" sie zeigte auf einen Laden und zog die Jungs dann einfach hinter sich her. Hermine halt.

Drinnen setzten sie sich erst einmal an einen Tisch und bestellten jeder ein Butterbier. Wie Harry das vermisst hatte. Er war süchtig nach diesem Getränk…aber dennoch quälte ihn eine Frage, welcher er auch gleich los werden musste, „Wieso habt ihr mir nicht geantwortet?" fragte er direkt.

„Alter, genau das gleiche haben wir uns die letzten Wochen gefragt? Wir haben die einen Brief nach dem anderen geschickt aber nichts kam zurück..." meinte Ron ungläubig. Harry seufzte erleichtert aus. Also hatte sein Gefühl ihm wohl doch nur einen Streich gespielt. Wenn von ihrer Seite aus auch keine Briefe ankamen. Dann musste zwar irgendjemand sie abgefangen haben, aber das interessierte ihn gerade nichts. Da in den Briefen eh nichts Wichtiges drinnen Stand.

"Hast du schon alles?" fragte Hermine ihn lächelnd. Harry verneinte, zu Hermines und Rons Freude, denn sie mussten ebenfalls noch einiges Besorgen, was sie in der Stunde, seit sie hier waren noch nicht geschafft hatten.

"Was meint ihr, wieso das Ministerium schwarze Magie einführt?" fragte Hermine die beiden neugierig, man sah, dass es ihr auf der Zunge lag, etwas dazu zu sagen. Aber Harry wusste nun immerhin, dass es nicht Dumbledore allein war, der dies endschieden hatte. Auf eine gewisse Art und weise beruhigte ihn das. Dies hieß, dass Dumbledore immer noch auf ihrer Seite stand…

"Ist doch egal. Die haben eben doch ein Rad ab. Ich meine schwarze Magie! Hallo?!" rief Ron gleich genervt aus. Harry trank kurz an seiner Cola und sah Hermine fragend an. Sie war gleich Feuer und Flamme, etwas dazu sagen zu dürfen, was Harry schmunzeln ließ. Wie hatte er die beiden doch vermisst.

"Ich stimme Ron zu. Schwarze Magie ist böse. Aber es könnte auch Interessant sein, etwas darüber zu lernen" ein nachdenkliches nicken folgte und Harry wurde neugierig angesehen. Er zuckte mit den den Schultern und seufzte kurz. Was sollte er dazu groß sagen?!

"Ich kann euch nur zustimmen. Ich würde wirklich gerne wissen, wieso das Ministerium schwarze Magie in Hogwarts einfügen will. Ich versteh es nicht…aber ich denke auch, dass es nützlich sein kann. Ich meine wie können wir uns besser verteidigen, als wenn wir wissen, womit Voldemort arbeitet" meine er dazu nur. Ron nickte zustimmend, nachdem er zusammen gefahren war. Immer noch hatte er eine Abneigung gegen die Verwendung dieses Namens, sagte jedoch nichts weiter dazu. Er hatte es schon vor längerem aufgegeben auf Hermine und Harry einreden zu wollen, was dieses Thema betraf.

Während sie so hier saßen und ihre Getränke tranken, überlegte Harry, ob er Ron und Hermine von Sirius erzählen sollte, ließ es dann jedoch da irgendwas tief in ihm drin, dies nicht für gut hielt. Er wusste nicht, was es war, aber es war stark genug um Harrys Vertrauen in seine Freunde wenigstens so weit ein zu schränken.

*angeschlichen komm* Und? Anmerkungen? Kritik? Lob? Generel Reviews?


	2. Der neue Lehrer

Heeeeey!

Ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen und nicht die Kommis am Ende vergessen;)

-

Die drei, Harry, Ron und Hermine, saßen zusammen in der großen Halle und unterhielten sich angeregt. Gerade wurden die Schüler eingeteilt, aber das störte sie nicht sonderlich. Viel interessanter war es, für Harry zumindest, zu hören was seine Freunde in den Ferien alles ohne ihn getrieben hatten. Es war nichts Interessantes gewesen, außer die Tatsache, dass Hermine und Ron es endlich geschafft hatten zusammen zu kommen. Er war nun ganz froh, nicht da gewesen zu sein, denn sonst hätte er ein verliebtes Pärchen ertragen müssen…

Mittlerweile hatte sich die Frage, wieso keiner von ihnen Briefe des anderen bekommen hatte, geklärt. Denn die Tatsache, dass sie welche geschrieben hatten, war ihnen allen bewusst, doch gerade, als sie sich der Frage, wer ihre Briefe abgefangen haben konnte, näher widmen wollte fing Professor Dumbledore mit seiner Rede an:

"Gut ihr lieben. Wo wir nun die Schüler alle zugeteilt haben, Willkommen zurück an die alten Schüler und Hallo an die neuen! Wie ihr vielleicht bemerkt habt, wird von diesem Schuljahr an das Fach schwarze Magie hier unterrichtet. Das Ministerium hielt es für wichtig und hat uns Mister Callen zugeteilt" ein klatschen ging durch die Reihen und ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen, die nach innen immer dunkler wurden, stand auf. Er war sehr groß gewachsen, Harry würde ihn auf 1, 95 m schätzen, und sein Blick war eher kühl. Dennoch war er ungewöhnlich hübsch und strahlte eine gewisse wärme aus, die sehr ungewöhnlich war. Das alles gab ihm etwas sehr geheimnisvolles.

Harry sah zu Ron und Hermine, welche nur mit den Schultern zuckten, sie hatten anscheinend auch keine Ahnung, was es mit dem neuen Lehrer auf sich hatte. Dann sah er wieder nach vorne und musterte Mr. Callen eindringlich. Irgendetwas an diesem Mann, kam ihm sehr vertraut vor.

"Desweiteren wird Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste dieses Jahr wieder von Mister Lupin unterrichtet" wieder klatschten die Schüler, aber dieses Mal lauter und vor allem die Gryffindors machten mit. Es war immerhin allseits bekannt, dass Lupin ihr Lieblingslehrer war.

Harry konnte es gar nicht wirklich fassen, dass Professor Lupin wieder an der Schule unterrichtet, war er nicht damals gegangen, weil die Eltern es nicht gut fanden, dass ein Werwolf ihre Kinder unterrichtete, wieso durfte er also anscheinend, plötzlich doch an die Schule? Er musste nachher unbedingt einmal mit ihm reden.

"Dann einen guten Appetit" Harry sah noch einmal zu Dumbledore und sofort vielen ihm wieder Sirius Worte ein. Er schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und fragte sich, wie Sirius auf die dumme Idee kommen konnte, dass dieser Mann böse war. Wenn es doch jemand guten gab, dann war es Dumbledore. Er kämpfte doch durch gehend gegen Voldemort, von dem ja wohl jeder, normal denkende, wusste, dass er böse war.

"Was denkt ihr über den neuen Lehrer?" fragte Dean sie neugierig. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zu Ron und Hermine. Auch die beiden wirkten unschlüssig. Dean lachte, „Ich glaube genau so geht es allen…" dann setzte er sich wieder an seinen Platz. Harrys Blick wanderte, ein weiteres Mal, zum Lehrertisch, wo Professor Callen sich angeregt mit Snape zu unterhalten schien.

"Er scheint sich ja gut mit Snape zu verstehen" meinte Ron abwertend, "Klar das schwarze Magie nur von so einem Unterrichtet werden kann. Er ist vermutlich auch Todesser" Hermine sah ihn zweifelnd an. Harry enthielt sich einfach. Er musterte den neuen Lehrer stattdessen weiterhin interessiert. Wobei er sich irgendwie nicht denken konnte, dass dieser Callen ein Todesser war, er hatte zwar auch eine gewisse Kälte im Blick, jedoch eine andere als die ganzen Todesser, welchen er bisher begegnet war.

"Man sollte Leute nicht verurteilen und ihnen vor allem so etwas nicht anhängen ohne Beweise Ronald" meinte Hermine warnend. Bevor sie weiter ass, schenkte sie jedoch auch Harry noch einen warnenden Blick. Sie kannte sie beide wirklich gut, auch wenn sie sich im Bezug auf Harry, dieses Mal scheinbar täuschte. Ron rollte nur mit den Augen und sie ließen das Thema lieber fallen.

****

Abends, als sie alle zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, unterhielten sich alle über den neuen Lehrer. Alle fanden ihn interessant, obwohl er den meisten Jungs eher unheimlich war auch wenn sie seine Anziehungskraft genau spürten konnten. Die Mädchen hingegen fanden ihn sehr anziehend. Sein Aussehen verzauberte sie und sie schwärmten regelrecht von ihm.

"Die Mädchen haben eindeutig alle keinen Geschmack" meinte Ron nach einer Weile genervt und nahm Hermines Hand in seine. Harry grinste zurückhaltend. Er hatte schon immer gefunden, dass die beiden super zusammen gepasst hatten und endlich sahen sie das auch. Wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet…

"Ich geh nochmal an die frische Luft" meinte er dann plötzlich und verschwand, er wollte den beiden, frisch verliebten, etwas Zeit für sich geben. Er wusste es nicht, konnte sich aber gut vorstellen, dass es sicher nervig war, wenn andauernd jemand dabei war. Zumindest würde es ihm wohl so gehen.

****

Harry ging eine Weile die ruhigen Gänge endlang und landete letztenendes auf dem Astronomiturm. Hier hatte es ihn schon immer hin getrieben, vor allem nachts wenn es ruhig war. Er konnte die Sterne sehen und seine Sorgen für eine Weile vergessen. Er konnte einfach zur Ruhe kommen. Und über das geschehene nachdenken, auf einer Schule für Zauberei geschah immerhin genug.

"Du bist gerne hier oder?" hörte er Lupins Stimme. Harry wirbelte erschrocken herum und sah in das Gesicht seines, neuen-alten Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrers. Und des Freundes, den er im vergangenen Jahr das zu gewonnen hatte. Wie gerne wäre er ihm um den Hals gefallen, aber irgendwie traute er sich nicht, er war froh, als der andere den ersten Schritt machte und ihn kurz umarmte.

"Professor...Remus…ja und wie ich das bin" meinte er nur leise und ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er sich wieder umdrehte. Lupin trat langsam neben ihn und sie standen eine Weile einfach nur ruhig neben einander. Bis Harry es nicht mehr aushielt. Die Frage quälte ihn schon seit heute Mittag, wenn er ehrlich war.

"Wusstest du, dass er noch lebt?" fragte er also gerade heraus. Er hatte Angst vor der Antwort. Er hatte Angst, dass sich auch der letzte Freund seiner Eltern, den er noch wirklich hatte, der letzte Vertraute in dieser Hinsicht, gegen ihn gestellt hatte. Er hatte Angst, ausgerechnet Remus auch noch zu verlieren. Aber dennoch wollte er es wissen und wenn die Antwort ja lautete, was er ahnte, wollte er eine Antwort auf die Frage, wieso ihm niemand davon erzählt hatte, haben.

"Ja" Harry seufzte traurig. Dieses eine Wort. Mit diesem einen Wort brach sehr viel für Harry zusammen. Nicht einmal auf Remus konnte er sich also noch vollends verlassen. Er spürte wie die Tränen in seine Augen stiegen, aber er wollte nicht weinen. Er wollte keine Schwäche mehr zeigen.

„Wieso hast du mir nichts davon erzählt?" fragte er leise, mit sehr viel Selbstbeherrschung und schluckte die Tränen, die sich weiter in seinen Augen sammelten, hinunter, versuchte es zumindest auch wenn es ihm nur sehr schwer gelang.

„Weil der richtige Zeitpunkt noch nicht gekommen war. Bitte Harry, haben wir dich jemals belogen oder ähnliches? Wenn man von diesem Punkt jetzt mal ansieht?" Harry sah ihn an und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Es stimmte. Sie hatten ihn nie belogen und waren immer für ihn da gewesen…dennoch hatte er Angst, „Dann bitte Harry, vertrau uns auch dieses Mal…" Harry ging einige Schritte zurück und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid aber…das kann ich nicht…" wie konnte Remus nur von ihm erwarten, dass er seine ganze Welt in Asche legte? Wie konnte er von ihm erwarten, dass er das, womit er die letzten Jahre gelebt hatte, diese Wahrheit, einfach verwarf? Das er der Person, welche ihn wirklich nie angelogen hatte, zumindest nicht so bewusst, dass Harry es wusste, nicht mehr vertraute, aber den Leuten, welche ihm so etwas wichtiges wie Sirius leben verschwiegen hatten, schon?

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und lief weg. Remus seufzte und sah traurig auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Seine Züge waren von Sorge geprägt und seine Seele schmerzte. Er wusste, dass er den armen Jungen verletzt hatte, aber was sollte er tun? Ihn an zu lügen wäre falsch gewesen. Er konnte nicht anders, als ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, auch wenn es dem Jungen so wehtat. Er wusste, dass es wohl zu früh gewesen war, aber hatten sie eine andere Wahl gehabt? Der Krieg war am laufen und Harry auf der falschen Seite.

****

Die erste Stunde am nächsten Tag hatten sie gleich schwarze Magie. Harry setzte sich in die erste Reihe, da er etwas mitbekommen wollte, Hermine machte natürlich mit. Ron wollte lieber Abstand zu dem ganzen haben.

In der Klasse war es laut, bis der Professor herein kam. Er hatte, alleine mit seinem Auftreten, den Respekt seiner gesamten Schüler. Ungefähr so wie Professor Snape, nur dass dieser seinen Schülern zusätzlich auch noch Angst machte. Harry sah kurz Hermine an, welche gefesselt auf den Professor sah und tat es ihr dann, mit einem schmunzeln auf den Lippen, nach.

"Da Professor Dumbledore mich bereits vorgestellt hat, muss ich dies wohl nicht noch einmal tun. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass viele von ihnen nicht sonderlich begeistert von meinem Fach sind. Ich meine schwarze Magie steht ja bekanntlich für Voldemort und jener ist böse. Aber wenn sie alles was böse ist für schwarze Magie halten, dann hoffe ich für sie, dass sie sehr gute und nette Kinder sind. Nie gegen die Schulregeln verstoßen und immer schön tun, was die Lehrer ihnen sagen. Zudem die meiste Zeit nicht auf Professor Snape hören, da viele Tränke, die sie in seinem Unterricht brauchen 'böse' Tränke sind" er hatte sich an das Pult gelehnt und sah sie nun alle neugierig, mit verschränkten Armen an. Aber keiner sagte ein Wort. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Diese Stille schien für ihn Antwort genug zu sein.

"Gut, da wir das nun auch geklärt hätten. Würde ich sagen, damit sie nicht zuviel reden, setzten wir sie um..." Harry sah erschrocken zu Hermine. Wieso tat das jeder Lehrer? Er wollte nicht schon wieder neben einen Slytherin…das war ja unerträglich.

Eine viertel Stunde und einiges gezicke später saßen die meisten Schüler neben Leuten, die sie nicht mochten. Anscheinend hatte Professor Callen sich gut informiert.

Harry seufzte leise, bei seinem ‚Glück' durfte er nun natürlich neben Malfoy und seinem besten Freund sitzen. Wieso durften die Slytherins zusammen sitzen, und er und seien Freunde wurden alle auseinander gerissen? Bestand hier auch nur annähernd so etwas wie Fairness? Natürlich kannte er diesen Zabini nicht wirklich, aber was musste man für einen Charakter haben um Malfoys bester Freund zu sein? Sicher keinen guten…Immer wieder sah er unsicher zu ihm rüber, aber Blaise war voll und ganz auf den Unterricht konzentriert und sah den Professor neugierig an. Vielleicht würde es doch nicht so schlimm werden, er hoffte es zumindest.

"Ich möchte hier bitte keine Morde sehen. Okay...dann fangen wir mal an. Noch eine kurze Sache. Wenn sie gut mitmachen und sich nicht daneben benehmen, können sie mich zum Freund haben und das würde ich ihnen raten" diese Warnung kam wohl bei allen an, denn die Ernsthaftigkeit mit welcher der Professor gesprochen hatte, war greifbar.

Der Unterricht gefiel Harry irgendwie. Und er erfuhr sehr viel, was er vorher nicht wusste auch wenn er noch unschlüssig war, ob er dem ganzen trauen konnte oder nicht. Sie arbeiteten ohne Bücher, wodurch Harry eh schon immer besser hatte lernen können. Neben Malfoy war es eigentlich auch ganz okay, da jener sich ruhig verhielt und ihn in ruhe ließ. Er war zwar verwundert darüber, aber auch erleichtert, vielleicht war es tatsächlich so, dass sie langsam erwachsen wurden, was natürlich auch höchste Zeit war.

"Okay. Sie können sicher alle mindestens einen wirkungsvollen Schildzauber oder?" fragte Professor Callen interessiert. Alle nickten, wenn auch manche etwas zurück haltend. Was sollte die Frage? Sie waren in der 7. Klasse da war dies doch Voraussetzung oder?!

"Gut. Dann stellt euch jetzt eurem Banknachbarn gegenüber und Feuert einige Sprüche gegen den anderen ab, damit ich sehen kann wie stark die Schildzauber sind und somit weiter meinen Unterricht planen kann" Harry stand unsicher auf und stellte sich vor Malfoy. Wieso hatte er immer das ‚Glück' mit Malfoy machen zu dürfen? Das war ja die Hölle. Vor allem lächelte dieser ihn auch noch so kalt an…hatte er eben etwas von Erwachsen werden gesagt? Ob dies stimmte, würde sich jetzt stark auf die Probe stellen.

"Komm schon Potter. Oder hast du etwa…Angst" Zabini beobachtete das ganze misstrauig und sah Harry ebenfalls fragend an. Er stand daneben, da eh nicht genug Leute da waren und um notfalls, falls dieser Streit mal wieder überhand nahm, ein zugreifen.

„Vergiss es Malfoy, fangen wir an…" er schleuderte den ersten Zauber auf Malfoy, welcher ihn auch perfekt abwerte. Dann war Malfoy dran, da Harry nicht darauf gefasst war, war sein Verteidigungszauber etwas jämmerlich, aber dennoch wirkungsvoll. Professor Callen nickte zufrieden.

Sie waren mit am schnellsten fertig, da sie ja in der ersten Reihe saßen und sahen dann den anderen zu. Keiner sagte ein Wort…Nicht einmal die beiden sprachen wirklich miteinander. Aber das war ihm auch egal. Vor allem bei Hermine und Ron sah er aufmerksam zu. Gerade, als alle fertig geworden waren, klingelte es zur nächsten Stunde.

„Danke für eure gute Mitarbeit" rief Professor Callen noch durch die Klasse, dann verließ er den Raum. Harry ging gleich zu Ron und Hermine und sah sei fragend an.

„Nun ja…ich denke, es kann vielleicht doch recht interessant werden…" meinte Ron leicht verlegen. Harry nickte und auch Hermine stimmte zu.

-

So...und? Was meint ihr?...hey es war länger als der Prolog:)  
Kommis bitte?  
Wir hören uns außer ihr habt fragen dann stellt sie und ihr kriegt ne Mail mit einer Antwort von mir...ob diese jedoch zufriedenstellend ist weiß ich nicht;)


End file.
